1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to skateboards, and more particularly to a mounting assembly for use with swiveling axle frames (i.e., “trucks”) mounted to an underside of a skateboard.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical skateboard includes a pair of swiveling axle frames called trucks attached to an underside of a wooden deck. Each truck includes a baseplate and an axle assembly attached to the baseplate via a pair of resilient bushings and a substantially vertical bolt called a king pin. The baseplate is attached to the underside of the deck. Bearings and wheels are attached to opposite ends of the axle assemblies. The axle assembly may be rotated within a limited range of motion about a substantially vertical axis passing through the baseplate, allowing the skateboard to turn. When the axle assembly is rotated, the resilient bushings are compressed, providing stability and maneuverability.
In the typical skateboard, multiple sets of nuts and screws are used to attach the baseplate of each of the two trucks to the underside of the deck. In general, a screw is a fastener with a head and threaded shaft. It is noted that a fastener with a head and a threaded, non-tapered shaft is often called a bolt. As used herein the term “screw” refers to a fastener with a head and threaded shaft, wherein the shaft may or may not be tapered.
In attaching the baseplate of one of the trucks to the underside of the deck, each of multiple screws is passed through a hole in the deck and a hole in the baseplate, and nuts are threaded onto the threaded shafts of the screws. A wrench or socket is typically used to hold each of the nuts in place while the corresponding screw is tightened using a screwdriver or an Allen wrench.
During use of the skateboard, the screws attaching the baseplates of the trucks to the underside of the deck often tend to work loose. In this situation a wrench or socket is typically needed again to hold one or more of the nuts in place while the corresponding screws are tightened.
It would be advantageous to have an assembly for mounting a truck to an underside of a deck (e.g., a deck of a skateboard) that does not require a wrench or socket to hold each of multiple nuts in place while corresponding screws are tightened.